


And Now I Know How Freedom Feels

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney reflects that of all his prisons, Storybrooke is the one which actually allowed him the most freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Now I Know How Freedom Feels

The irony is, Sidney realises, that while he was supposedly trapped in Storybrooke by Regina’s curse, Storybrooke was actually the prison which allowed him the most freedom.

It had been his greatest wish throughout the time when he was trapped within the lamp, granting wishes to all those who crossed his path and yet believing that he would never have his own: to be free from the confines of the lamp, to walk the streets and breathe the fresh air as they did. If he had remembered that when he found himself in Storybrooke, he would have taken more time to appreciate it instead of spending his days digging for hatchet jobs on the town’s residents, specifically Emma and Mary Margaret.

Yet the prison of the lamp had not been as bad as that of the magic mirror, where he had become trapped by his own folly in wishing to look forever on Regina’s face. He had slowly grown to realise, as he had watched her manipulation of others (the incident with the Mad Hatter and his daughter had been one that had stuck in his mind) that he was beginning to hate the woman he had once believed he loved. And he remembered her husband, too; how in all the years in which he had been granting wishes, King Leopold had been the one person who had cared to wish for his freedom. 

In Storybrooke, Sidney had technically been trapped in the town, unable to leave as he was bound by the curse. Yet the town had allowed him more freedom than he had ever had inside his previous two prisons, and when Emma had come along she had allowed him the opportunity to break free of Regina. But Sidney had not taken it – he was still imprisoned by the feelings he retained for Regina despite himself. But still, the opportunity was there for him to turn his back on her.

Sidney understood this now as he sat in his prison cell having falsely confessed to kidnapping Kathryn. He wondered what it would mean for him that the curse was broken and magic was returning to their lives again. Snow and Charming were back together, ditto for Abigail and Frederick, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. And what would it mean for Sidney? Probably just another prison of his own making.


End file.
